Nico's Sister
by ProngsiemoonyPadsie
Summary: So this is about how Nico got Hazel out of the underworld through Nico's POV. Also how he found out about the Romans. This kinda came to me while I tried to find some Nico and Hazel stories and I only found four. So i decided to write one.


Nico knew this would be his only chance to bring back Bianca, with Thanatos missing and all. They wouldn't mind. Hades would be thrilled to see his daughter alive again. Well...he hoped Hades wouldn't mind. He's been looking for his big sister for a while now and he's still hasn't found her. "Bianca," Nico hissed. "where are you?"

He's checked all the usual places Bianca hangs out in Elysium. Nico quickly hid behind one of the few houses in Elysium, as a ghost dressed in ratty clothes passed by.

"Are you looking for Bianca?" Nico's demigod instincts went into hypo drive. His hand instantly went towards his sword, his feet going into fighting stance. Infront of him was a eight year old girl...

Oh gods, he didn't have time for this. "May I help you?" Nico made sure to show is annoyance in every word in that sentence. The little brown haired girl kept staring at him. "Are you looking for Bianca di Angelo?" She repeated. Now he was listening for sure. This little girl knew where his sister is. "You know where my sister is?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, so you are Nico, her little brother."

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"I'm Milia, demigod like you and your sister. She was really nice to me when I got here." Milia said with a sad smile. But Nico didn't notice it, he was to happy that he would be able to bring his sister back. This was his chance to get her back. They could be a family again. "Can you show me where she is?" Nico asked. Milia frowned, and started to shuffle on her feet.

"Bianca, your sister, she decided to be reborn." Milia said. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bianca, his big sister, decided to be reborn. She left him, all alone, _again_. This was the Hunters all over again. The worst part was that she didn't even say good bye.

"When...when did she decide this?" Nico asked, his voice cracking a bit.

The little girl looked at him with sympathy, which made him feel awful. More then he was feeling already. "She made up her mind a few weeks ago." She said. "She just got reborn today. She told me to tell you good bye for her and that she loved you, very much."

His eyes started to get blurry. No he was not going to start crying, he was a son of Hades. They do not cry. "Thank you...for informing me." He kept blinking so the tears wouldn't dare slip out of his eye sockets. Milia nodded, "You're welcome, son of Pluto.

* * *

It took Nico a long time to figure out why Milia called his father by his Roman name. It made sense since Milia didn't have an aura like the other greek demigods. It also helped that Milia explained everything to him.

He was now walking through the Asphodel meadows, trying to calm down. It was weird that he would fell better every time he would walk through these meadows. Maybe the sadness of the lost souls reminded him that his pain wasn't as painful as theirs.

He walked right in the middle of the meadows. He didn't worry if he crashed into a lost soul since they would part way. He didn't know how far he's been walking but it must be pretty far since he could see a dead tree he's never seen before. Because he still had some of that curious, Mythomagic loving little boy in him so he went to investigate.

What he saw was not what he was expecting. Sitting under the tree was a dark skinned girl with black curls. She was small which was funny because she had some reslly big jackets. The other strange thing he noticed was that...she seemed to know where she was. She had this aura around her, just like Milia's. She was a Roman and by the looks of it a child of Hades or in Roman's case Pluto.

He kept walking towards her which cuased him to catch her attention. He found out that he was right, she was a child of Pluto and by the looks of it she's been her fo a while. He couldn't leave her here. She was a daughter of Pluto. That made her his sister.

His sister...he has a sister.

"Come on, you deserve a secound chance."


End file.
